


Let Me Love You

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: C-Sec, Comfort, Consent, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friendship/Love, NSFW, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Smut, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: During an undercover assignment gone bad, Chellick runs into an old friend of his who just cant seem to keep herself out of trouble. Who knew that accepting a single interview would bridge the distance that had grown between them.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to BronzeAgeLove for helping to Beta <3
> 
> Definitions-
> 
> Taurin = Female turian  
> Tourin = Male turian  
> Lochshit = Turian equivalent of bullshit

In a matter of minutes, a carefully laid out plan was turned into complete ruin. Chellick had prepared for weeks on this bust. The whole event should have gone on with out a hitch. But there was a hitch, a problem none of them could have been prepared for, wire malfunction. That was all it took to turn the Citadel’s docks into a disaster zone.

Chellick clenched his mandibles tightly to his jaw as he watched the security camera feed through the screen on his omni tool. He knew that he should have just gone in himself. His team had been struggling with his officer’s wire all morning.

“We’ve just cleared out the area.” Special response unit’s commander, Therron Veer, spoke out through the dull hum of voices that flitted around them, “There is only one guy in there correct? The rest hostages?” Veer’s subvocals intently thrummed as he positioned himself at Chellick’s side.

“That we know of.” Chellick flitted his green gaze over the screen. He shifted his arm out allowing Veer see the surveillance footage for himself.

“My undercover was only meeting with one but I have a feeling there is another blending in with the hostages.” He continued.

Veer followed the detective’s gaze across the multiple screens fanned out over his omni tool. There were five others in the small docking station, two asari, Chellick’s turian officer, and two more humans. One was male, the other was female. The female was the attendant, which kept her and the subdued c-sec officer out of the list of possible suspects.

“The asari, in the dark blue dress.” Veer pointed out in the video feed, “She is the other. Her breathing is not as fast the others, and she is making direct eye contact with your guy.”

Chellick released a hum of thought as he took in Veer’s words.

“She could be armed, it’s best that they remain unaware of our suspicion. If you-“ Chellick’s voice cut off as he noticed a new figure move into the screen’s view from the upper left corner.

“Who is that?” Veer flared his mandibles in alarm, “I told you not to send anyone in!” He snapped.

“I didn’t!” Chellick bit back before leaning in close. It was only a matter of seconds before his eyes widened, “Damn it!” He cursed quickly shutting off the feed.

Chellick’s vocals raged with flitting octaves as he quickly scanned the perimeter of the docking station that was crowded with officers and news stations. Immediately he narrowed in on a single turian camera operator dressed in black slacks with an orange logo boldly printed across his back. The tourin’s camera was focused in on the building with the absence of a reporter.

Veer held his tongue as he watched Chellick march over to the camera operator with complete disregard for any of the other news crews trying to get a decent shot of the scene.

“Where is she?” His vocals vibrated with displeasure and command which left the turian before him nearly dropping the camera from off of his shoulder, “Where is Nuna?” Chellick clenched his mandibles tightly to his jaw.

“You know she doesn’t listen!” The younger male scrambled to come up with an appropriate answer.

“Show me the feed.” Chellick bristled his fringe just as Veer joined his side. The young tourin lowered the camera from his shoulders holding it out towards both officers. A female taurin with deep red plates and light tan hide appeared on the screen glancing over her shoulder from where she crouched behind a counter.

“Who is that?” Veer blinked with the twitch of a mandible.

The camera operator gawked at him with wide eyes, “How do you not know Nuna Vestian?”

“Is she one of yours?” Veer turned his attention back to Chellick.

“No.” He released a deep sigh while his subvocals continued to thrum with surges of irritation, “She’s a reporter with UCN.”

Veer’s posture straightened as he scanned over all the officers that were supposed to be keeping pedestrians behind their barricades, “How the hell did she get pass our guard?”

“Blind determination.” Chellick rolled his eyes as he brought the video feed back up onto his omni tool.

“I take it you have dealt with her before.” Veer studied him, waiting for a response.

Chellick clenched his jaw refusing to acknowledge his condescending tone. The commander was judging him for a continuous blunder he did not want to address at this time. The last thing he needed was Veer on his case about how he was running his men.

Tuning Veer out, Chellick kept his attention on the screen as he thought through the situation. This truly was the worst thing Nuna has ever gotten herself into and for the life of him he could not understand what she was thinking. Week after week he was noticing her become more reckless with her reporting. At first it was simply going across lines for better shots. Then it was trying to interview criminals as they were being arrested, now she had just decided it was a good idea to get involved all together.

Chellick watched her through the screen. Luckily no one had noticed her yet, and it did not seem as though she was going to push her luck by trying to get any closer. It was still a risk though. If Veer’s assumption was right, and the asari is in on it, she could have a weapon hidden. If they spot Nuna they would absolutely kill her on sight. They were already running out of time with the other hostages.

“I’ll go in from the back.” Chellick turned to Veer as he turned off the feed, “Bargain with him to release three hostages. He should keep the accomplice and my undercover. Then I will know who to take out.”

Veer studied him with stern eyes and a raised chin, “You know this is out of your jurisdiction of control now, correct?”

Chellick narrowed his eyes at the stance of dominance Veer was displaying in front of him with his hands folded behind his back, flaring out his shoulders and broadening his chest. This was the main reason he hated working with Veer. It was his way or no way. No suggestion. No negotiation. Ever.

“Don’t start with me Veer.” Chellick’s vocals lowered into a growl that had the camera operator next to him quickly backing away, “This was my case before hand, I know who we are dealing with.”

“That taurin in there has left you more obstinate than usual.” Veer spoke.

Chellick’s thrumming subvocal’s ceased as he noticed the glint of amusement flash in Veer’s eyes.

“She’s a friend.” He glared off to the side with the tightening of his brow plates. The heavy hand that landed on his shoulder turned his attention back to Veer. The Commander’s mandibles were flared up into a smirk.

“I’ll take care of my end.” Veer gave one last pat before turning away to give further instruction to his unit.

“Stick to the plan!” Chellick called out after him, only to be responded with a dismissing subvocal rumble. He turned his attention back to UCN’s camera man, “Show me where she got in.”

* * *

It was a quick slip through the back and he was in without a sound. With gun in hand Chellick snuck up to the back counter earning him a surprised glance from Nuna. In the distance, he could hear Veer beginning negotiations. Hopefully everything would continue as planned, though he was sure Veer would throw in one curve ball just to spite his plan.

Taking a silent seat down next to Nuna, Chellick could see her expression turned from shocked to worried.

“What are you doing here?” She leaned over and whispered.

“I should be asking you that.” A deep rumble of irritation filled his chest in an octave only she could hear.

“My ratings are low.” She looked him straight in the eyes.

“Lochshit.” He growled back, “You could get yourself killed.”

“Well, you’re here now.” She leaned away breaking eye contact. The cream paint on her face glowed in the dim lighting. As she tried to give off a brave air, her mandibles twitched against her jaw giving away her fear.

“Don’t worry.” Chellick pulled up the video footage on his omnitool so he could see what was going on up front, “I won’t let you die.” With a short glance, he could see she was looking back to him now with blue eyes just as deep and pure as the day he met her. He was convinced that was why people enjoyed watching her so much.

“Die?” Nuna flared her mandibles in surprise, “But they don’t have…” Her voice trailed off as Chellick glanced over, the seriousness in his gaze silencing her. She leaned back against the counter hiding her face away behind her hands. In the distance Therron’s voice could still be heard. Chellick brought his attention back to his omni tool. There was a shift in stances and then one by one the hostages began to stand, except for the asari and his officer. Part of him wish it would have been someone else just so Veer wouldn’t have been right.

Chellick flicked his omni tool off, picking the gun he had set beside him back up. He had to get ready for the shot, nothing lethal, they still needed her statements. But it would be unpleasant.

“Cover your ears.” He whispered over to Nuna as he turned around to peak over the counter. Immediately, Nuna covered her ears and pulled her head into her lap. As soon as her head touched her knees a vibrating bang filled the air. In the matter of seconds Veer’s unit rushed in from either side of the room. Apparently, that was the change in Chellick’s plan. He had to hand it to Veer, it was a smart move. So unfortunately, once again, he was right.

A sigh escaped Chellick’s mouth plates as Veer coolly walked in with his fringe held high as though he was basking in the success. The dark plated commander glanced over in his direction with a nod and the flick of his mandible.

Chellick flicked his mandible back before shaking his head. Slowly, he kneeled back down behind the counter turning his attention back to Nuna. Her head was still in her lap with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“I’m surprised you’re not out there filming.” He tried to alleviate the tension that was silencing her. Something was wrong.

“Yeah..” She slowly lifted her head from her knees. There was a whining sound she was trying to suppress hidden in the back of her throat, “I’m sorry.”

Chellick dropped his mandibles away from his face as he studied her. She looked as though she was about to start keening. Though it was true she did add an extra complication he didn’t want her to keen.

“Nuna...” he shifted closer to her, “Everything turned out fine, it’s fine.”

“Decian,” She continued to look forward towards her boots, “Don’t lie to me.” Her subvocals hiccuped in her throat.

Chellick’s eyes widened in surprise, “I’m not lying to you.” His voice took on a harsher tone than he intended.

“Fine.” Nuna stood back up straightening out her tunic as she did so. Still she refused to look at him. For the life of him he could not understand what was going on in her head, but it was beginning to agitate him. There was no reason she had to avoid conversing with him.

“Nuna.” He followed her up, grabbing her wrist in an attempt to force her attention. She quickly wiped her head around to cast an offended stare at his hand.

“You can talk to me.” He lowered his vocals into a soothing hum, hoping it would ease her into speaking with him. They used to talk all the time, laugh even. Nothing should have changed.

“No, I can’t.” Nuna kept her mandibles tightly pressed to her jaw. Her vocals were still wavering. She was trying to seem angry, but was failing miserably at it. Though, she was never very good at coming across as intimidating. Her vocals were much too high for that. Even when she tried to lower her subvocals into a threatening stance it sounded more like a green fledgling.

“Why would you even say that?” He tilted his head to the side while continuing to keep a firm grip on her wrist. She was trying to pull away but he wasn’t going to let her. They needed to talk, and more than just their normal exchange when he would dismiss the tickets she would acquire for refusing to listen to officers at crime scenes.

“Look at me, Nuna.” He pulled back against her, remaining mindful on how hard he was holding her. Their exchange was beginning to become noticed by those around them. Chellick released a soothing hum of his subvocals as he tried to encourage her compliance.

Reluctantly, Nuna raised her gaze with a tightened jaw till she was directly looking into his green eyes.

“See.” Chellick rubbed his taloned thumb across her wrist, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Her mandibles flicked against her jaw as she watched him, “I’m trying to be more audacious.” She slowly confessed.

Chellick could see from the shift of her pupils she wanted to look away, but he wouldn’t allow it. He kept his eyes solely focused on her while he continued to caress her wrist. As soon as she admitted it, he could feel his chest begin to tighten with irritation. It took every ounce of his control to conceal it from her.

He understood now. It should have been obvious. He should have been able to guess what was going on as soon as she started acting strange.

Their eye contact finally broke when the voice of her camera operator cut through the room,

“Nuna!” He raced over, “What are you doing? You stopped recording!”

Chellick released her allowing her to turn towards her partner.

“I wasn’t able too.” She quickly folded her hands in front of herself, “I’m sorry, I had to turn off the feed.”

Her partner immediately let out a chirp of disbelief, “Nuna, you have to be kidding me! The station is going to kill us!”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad…” She shifted on her feet, “Let’s just go just some footage now, yeah? It’s not too late.”

“I’ll give you an interview.” Chellick quickly spoke halting her forward movement. Nuna glanced back at him, lifting her bow plates in surprise,

“After I’m done tonight we can meet up.” he continued.

“I don’t know where I will be…” Nuna went to turn away.

“Then message me.” Chellick’s voice stopped her once more, “Tell me where and I will meet you.”

Her partner adjusted the large camera on his shoulder, "Are you interviewing with anyone else?”

“No.” Chellick shifted his attention over to him. The younger turian quickly looked back to Nuna.

“The station will be pretty happy if you grab an exclusive interview.” He hummed his vocals encouragingly, “It would definitely get us out of this hot water.”

“But you have other filming to do tonight.” Nuna quickly reminded him.

“Just use your hand held. They won’t care about the quality as long as you get it, hell you don’t even really need video.”

Nuna glanced back over her shoulder at Chellick, “Alright… I’ll let you know after 7 where I am.”

“You’re such stalker.” Chellick flicked his mandible up in amusement as she mentioned the exact time he would finish his shift.

“It’s not stalking!” She quickly defended causing her vocals to raise an even higher octave, “It’s being a good reporter!”

“Same difference.” He hummed his subvocals pleasantly as he walked by them to rejoin Veer who was standing on the other side of the room eying their unusual conversation.

* * *

Chellick double checked the coordinates given to him as he parked his sky car.At first he thought it was a mistake, that he typed them in wrong, but it wasn’t. Nuna was having him meet her at a bar.

Neon lights greeted him as he walked up flashing the word HAZE in his face. Was this the type of place she was frequenting now? It just seemed so uncharacteristic of her. With his hands in his pockets, Chellick scanned the bar trying to find her deep red plates and cream markings through the sea of patrons. Finally, he picked up on the sound of a high pitched laugh he could recognize anywhere.

His gaze narrowed in as he walked up to a booth that was being crowded by two male turians. Both were leaning on the table with flared fringes looking to who he suspected was Nuna.

Casually, Chellick picked up a half empty beer as he passed by a bar table before situating himself at one next to the booth. He could hear the tandem thrumming of their subvocals shamelessly flirting with her. His grip tightened around the beer while his jaw clenched. The only thing that was keeping him in place was the fact that Nuna seemed unresponsive to it all.

“You’re even cuter in person.” One of the males tilted his head towards her in an attempt to show off his fringe. Which Chellick made quick to noticed was not impressive in the least.

“Yeah? Y-You’re just saying that.”Nuna responded with a very apparent slur present in her vocals. She was drunk.

“Of course not!” The other male chimed in with his subvocals vibrating so low and vulgarly it made Chellick release a deep growl in his throat. Who the hell did these two think they were talking to, a prostitute?

“Honestly, I bet you taste as sweet as you look.” The tourin continued, “You should come with us, we’ll promise to show you a good time.”

Before Chellick could even think through his action he had already walked over, grabbed the two by their cowls and pulled them back and out of his way.

“Fuck off.” He snapped lowering his mandibles to bare his teeth at the two.

“Decian?” Nuna slurred out from behind him, “What are you doing here?”

Her questioning confirmed to him that he did the right thing. She was so intoxicated there was no way she understood or could consent to what the two tourin’s intentions were.

“The hell!?” One of the two stepped forward with irritation written all over his face,

“You heard me.” Chellick took a step towards him still flashing his teeth with his hands gripped into fist at his side. He made direct eye contact with both of them as he tucked his chin down, deepening his glare. The low growl in his throat vibrated loudly attracting the attention of not only other turians, but all patrons alike who were close enough to hear it over the blaring music.

“What kind of low life piece of trash are you to not only try to take advantage of an overly intoxicated taurin, but tag team her as well!?” At that moment, the bar patrons nearby turned their attention away from Chellick and over to the two tourins who were now left backing away from him and the booth.

The disapproving hum of subvocals vibrated around them in judgement and left the two cowering off onto the dance floor and away from anyone who had seen what just occurred.

“D-Decian?”

Chellick turned back to see Nuna leaned onto the side of the booth’s table as she tried to stand up. Her eyes were glaze over with complete intoxication.

“Spirits Nuna.” He lowered the growl of his vocals as he quickly stepped over to help her stand. Her legs wobbled underneath her as she welcomed herself to his support. Chellick wrapped his arm around her, leaning her against him as he he held her up from under her arm.

She grabbed onto the keel of his cowl to help balance, “I haven’t seen you in forever!” Her laughter vibrated her vocals.

Chellick was about to respond when a tourin with vibrant electric blue markings wearing a brightly colored jacket lined with fur approached him.

“Do you know her?” The turian, Chellick deduced from the bottle opener in his hand was the bartender, questioned him. “I don’t take kindly to foul play in my bar.”

“I know her.” Chellick’s rumbling subvocals finally subsided as he managed to pull his badge out of his jacket pocket, “I’m with C-sec.” He showed his badge to him, “I’ve got her contact info on me. She had messaged me to meet her here.”

The turian nodded after a moment of studying his badge as though he did not believe what he was saying, “I suggest you take her home, one of my girls just informed me of what happened. Nothing good will come of her staying here.”

“I’m parked right around the corner.” Chellick nodded before leaning down to scoop her up from under her legs. Nuna released a surprise chirp as he lifted her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder as laughter flitted from her. He couldn’t help but flick his mandibles up into a smirk as she grip onto his cowl with her subvocals lightly fluttering with giggles. Never had he seen her drunk before, but apparently, it turned her into a ball of laughter.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She smiled up to him then they reached his sky car. Chelleck continued to carefully hold her while opened the passenger side door before gently setting her in.

“Are you now?” He reached over her with the seatbelt to make sure she was buckled in.

“Yes, I missed you.”

Chellick paused as he leaned back up. Looking into her blue eyes he could feel his chest begin to tighten.

“It’s true!” She laughed allowing her head to fall back into the cushioned seat. Her hands still hung onto his cowl as he leaned over her. She was laughing but behind the cloud of intoxication in her eyes he could still see the unhappiness.

“I missed you too.” He swallowed pulling his gaze away as he gently removed her grip from him.

Making sure none of her limbs were in the way, Chellick carefully shut the car door. Through the window he could see Nuna close her eyes and allow her head to lull to the side. He let out a breath before resting his crown plate against the roof of the car. He wanted to believe that she meant it, that those words were not because of her intoxicated state, but earlier today, she barely even wanted to talk to him.

Once again agitation and anger was beginning to fill his chest. All he could see behind his closed eyes was the face of a tourin he hoped to never catch glimpse of again. Someone who he had used to respect and call a friend, after all, they had attended basic together. Chellick thought he had known him. After years working together any one would have assumed such, but it couldn’t be further from the truth. In the back of his mind he just couldn’t stop thinking that if he had gone out that night he could have met Nuna first. If only he hadn’t put work above all else he could have been the one court her, then she would never be hurting as she was. She would never be trying to compare herself to the mistress that tore her reality to pieces.

Chellick could still remember the first time he met her. She was so happy and free. Everything about her was honest and sincere, and when she introduced herself to him he found himself lost in her gaze nearly unable to speak. That was when he knew he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

With a deep breath, Chellick reined in his thoughts pulling himself away from the side of the sky car to walk around to the driver’s side. As he opened the door and sat down, Nuna didn’t shift. Chellick pressed his mandibles against his jaw as he shut the door and started the vehicle.

The ride remained silent, Nuna sleeping through it until they parked into the garage of his apartment building. She lifted her head slowly looking around as though she was seeing everything for the first time.

“Decian?” She mumbled as her gaze landed on him.

“It’s alright.” He smiled at her with the soft thrum of his subvocals, “We’re gonna get you to bed.”

“But I don’t think I live here.” She watched him exit the vehicle and walk around to open her door.

“Where do you live Nuna?” He leaned over unbuckling her from the seat before helping her out.

“Um…” She leaned against him as he shut the door behind her and locked the skycar, “It’s light grey. 3417, no wait 3741, no no- I mean-“

“It’s alright.” He chuckled keeping her steady as they walked across the garage and towards the elevator, “You can stay with me tonight.”

“Oh thank you!” Her subvocal’s slurred happily as she stumbled beside him. “I’m sorry I just can’t remember.”

“That’s alright.” Chellick guided her into the elevator before pressing the button for his floor, “Everything’s fine.” He smoothed his taloned thumb over her shoulder as she leaned into his side. Her head rested against his shoulder. She was a petit thing, smaller than any female turian that he had ever met, which was probably why she opted for civilian ranking after basic. The last thing Chellick could imagine was her on a battlefield, with her high octave voice trying to strike fear into the opposing force.

As they walked up to his apartment door, Chellick flicked his wrist over the lock pad allowing the door to open. Gaining her footing, Nuna stepped away from him, keeping one hand against the wall as she walked further in.

“It’s so small!” She stopped next to the kitchen which looked out onto a modest living room. A studio apartment, with a winding staircase to the left that lead up to a bedroom loft.

“Gee thanks.” Chellick couldn’t help but laugh as he walked past her into the kitchen. Nuna turned to watch him as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with water from the fridge.

“You make, you make more money than this, Decian.” Her vocals continued to slur together as she leaned against the corner of the kitchen.

“It’s only me.” He brought her the glass of water tilting it up to her mouth to make sure she drank it. After about half the cup she went to pull away but Chellick gently took hold of the back of her neck forcing her to finish it.

Nuna released a disgruntled chirp when he finally released her only causing him to purr back at her.

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” He stepped back to the fridge to refill the glass once more.

“Nuh-uh.” She dropped her mandibles allowing her tongue to fall out of her mouth as though she had just tasted the worst thing ever.

He glanced over his shoulder, flicking his mandibles at her as he released a teasing chirp. Nuna quickly pulled her tongue back in responding back with a flittering chirp of her own, mimicking his but in a much higher octave before breaking into a laugh.

“Alright,” Chellick turned back towards her with a full glass in hand, “one more.” He held the glass up to her mouth. Nuna rolled her eyes back releasing an over dramatic sigh.

“I know,” He carefully tilted the glass up as she opened her mouth, “I’m the worst.”

“The worstest… worst.” She wiped her mouth plates with the back of her sleeve as she finished the glass of water before letting out another dramatic sigh. Her eyes stayed focused on him as he sat the glass in the sink. Chellick didn’t even need to look back to know, he could feel them lingering on him.

As he turned back around her bright blue eyes struck him like a bullet through the chest. Quickly, he adverted his gaze. The wrong thoughts were beginning to circulate in his mind and they needed to be shut down immediately.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Chellick kept his eyes focused on the floor as he reproached her.

“But I’m not tired.” Her subvocals trilled into a whine that came off much more provocative than she should have been able to manage in her intoxicated state.

Chellick kept his mandibles locked to his jaw as he carefully guided her into the living area. His arm stayed around her shoulders as she dragged her feet beside him towards the coach. At the sudden touch on his waist he nearly tripped over his feet causing Nuna to release a light laugh. Her hand continued to linger on him as he regained his footing and looked down to her. She tilted her head to the side showing off the length of her mandibles while the pads of her talons continued to lightly caress him through his tunic from under his jacket.

This time he couldn’t pull himself to look away. Spirits they were exquisite. For someone so petit one wouldn’t imagine they would be as long as they were. A solid deep red, they curved down from her jaw line so elegantly, Chellick found himself aching to brush against them. To dip his head and feel the sensations they would give brushed up against his own. Just the thought sent a chill down his spine and a deep whine of need permeating from his throat. Everything he desired was right in front of him now, gently kneading his waist with both hands as her subvocals flirted back against his own.

He slowly turned towards her bringing his hand that was holding her shoulder up to the back of her neck. As he did so, Nuna’s eyes stayed locked onto his. Her head slowly tilted to the side as she lifted up her chin displaying her neck freely to him.

Spirits-fuck-spirits, she was submitting to him! He had to stop this, this had to end right now.

Chellick quickly snapped out of his trance upon her and pushed her away from him onto the couch. Nuna released a high pitch squeak of surprise and she fell onto the couch’s dark brown cushions.

“I-I’ll go get you a blanket and a pillow!” Chellick stumbled over his words as he promptly turned and jogged up the stairs. As he reached the bedroom loft he stumbled over to his bed allowing himself to lean down on it for support. He was sweating. He was fucking sweating. Never had he felt so bothered in in life. Every part of his body was screaming at him to march back down stairs and continue on with what was transpiring. Every part of his brain was screaming at him to cease and desist.

Nuna was intoxicated. As much as he wanted, craved, needed, what she was offering him, there was no way he could comply. There was no way he could know for sure that she was consenting to what her drunken state was having her do.

Chellick released a long breath of air from his mouth as he leaned over his mattress, hands resting on the edge, digging into the comforter.

She wasn’t in control of her actions.

Everything was fine.

He was fine.

He was in control of his actions.

With a final sigh, Chellick pushed himself up from the bed and wiped the sweat from his neck with his hand. Snagging a folded blanket from off the bottom orf his bed, as well as his second pillow, he walked over to the lofts railing. As he looked over Nuna looked up to him from the exact place she had landed on the couch still staring completely dumbfounded.

“Here’s a blanket and pillow!” He shouted down to her as he rolled the blanket up around the pillow and chucked it down to her.

Nuna watched it fall with her eyes before looking back up at him,

“Thank you!” Her mandibles flicked up towards him.

“Night.” He quickly responded before walking back and falling onto his bed. He just needed to go to sleep. Forget about everything and go to sleep. She probably wouldn’t even remember anything in the morning.

* * *

Nuna’s slowly took in her surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar yet it was familiar at the same time. That was when the night came flooding back to her, she was at Chellick’s. Chellick brought her back to his place. As she sat up on the couch more of the night returned to her memory. Some pieces were fuzzy but the one that was standing out to her the most was her shamelessly kneading Chellick’s waist before showing her neck in submissions to him. Instantly, her throat heated up with embracement as she covered her face with her hands.

Why. Why the hell did she do that. Never before had she felt more embarrassed in her life.

Nuna looked over to the pillow and blanket still resting on the floor in the same spot he dropped them. She wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that she came onto him, or that he rejected her. All of it was just horrible. The whole situation made her want to get up and leave, but in good conscious she couldn’t. Regardless of what happened it would be wrong to walk out on his kindness. The least she could do was tell him thank you and that she was sorry and then run out.

With a deep breath Nuna stood up from the couch. Pulling back her shoulders as she crossed the living room and walked up the stairs to the bedroom loft. Nothing about her was feeling any sort of confidence in this moment but she could at least fake it. Maybe that would help if anything.

As she rounded up the staircase, Chellick came into view, spread out in bed, on his stomach, with his pillow wrapped into his arms. Nuna quietly walked up, pursing her mandibles against her jaw as she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Decian?” She softly called to him with a gentle tap on his shoulder. He shifted, opening his eyes with a sleepy gaze.

“Hm?” He mumbled before he fully processed her in his vision.

“I’m going to go.” Nuna watched him slowly stretch himself awake, “Thank you for letting me stay with you.” Her hands folded into her lap twisting and pulling at one another as he sat up, leaning on his arm. His mandibles flexed a few times loosening up as he processed her words.

“How are you feeling?” Chellick asked with a hushed voice.

“There is a little pressure in my head, but not much.” Nuna responded in like.

“Good.” He nodded, “I told you, you needed to drink water.” A single mandible flicked into a smirk.

“Yes, you were right.” Nuna smiled briefly before a serious tone took to her voice. “I’m really sorry,” She focused her eyes in on her lap, “for coming onto you like that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You remember…” Chellick allowed his head to fall back onto his pillow as he watched her.

“I do.” She nodded still refusing to look at him.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” He tried to reassure her. There was no reason for her to be embarrassed as she was. Chellick could see the skin of her throat growing darker as they spoke.

“Stop.” Nuna shook her head, “You can be honest. I know you’re still friends with Janus.”

“I am not still friends with Janus.” Chellick’s vocals dropped into a dark hum that instantly pulled her gaze to him.

“What?” She muttered searching his eyes for the truth to his words.

“I am not friends with Janus.” He restated slowly, sitting up next to her. His voice shifted into a growl of displeasure that left Nuna shocked, “How could I remain friends with a tourin of such little integrity? Especially not after what he did to you.”

“Please don’t be tricking me.” Nuna’s vocals keened softly.

“Nuna,” Chellick leaned forward, reaching out to grab the back of her head as he did so. With a tender touch, he pulled her to him till their crown plates touched. His vocals shifting from agitation into comfort,

“I would never trick you.” His gaze locked onto hers, “I could never do that to you.”

Nuna’s manidbles quivered as the soft hum from his throat vibrated into her head causing a euphoric sensation to nearly take over her senses. All of the sudden she felt intoxicated all over again.

“But,” she breathed trying to regain her thoughts, “but you rejected me.”

“You were intoxicated!” A deep chuckle vibrated his vocals causing Nuna’s blush to deepen even further, “I couldn’t do that to you.” His gaze continued to focus solely on her blue eyes.Nuna couldn’t look away as his breath slowly hit her mouth plates.Her body was frozen as his talons slowly ran over the back of her head in a massaging circle. She had never heard his vocals in such a frequency before. Deep and graveled, his hum seemed to vibrate down to her very core and all she could do was barely muster back a squeak of response. There was nothing sexy about high pitched squeaks! But Nuna could barely get another sound out of her.

“What-what if I wasn’t intoxicated?” She finally managed to chirp out before cringing as her voice cracked. Chellick’s mandibles merely shifted into a lopsided smirk. His deep vocals cooed back to her, encouraging her to respond to him.

He kept his brow pressed to hers as she shifted in front of him. Her vocals wavering as she tried to find the best octave. It was cute really, last night Nuna was so forward, he would have never imagined her to be so embarrassed.The final response she released was low for her but still high. The sound held out into a long flittering tune, that nearly pulled him from his sheath.

Chellick forced his eyes closed, holding his breath in an attempt to keep himself under control. Spirits, she had no idea what she did to him.

Nuna clamped down on her vocals at his abrupt break of eye contact.

“S-sorry.” She muttered, her subvocals cracking into squeak causing her to curse under her breath. Nuna turned away from him, breaking their connection as she went to stand up.

Before she could take a step away, Chellick’s grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. Her chirp of surprise left him nuzzling his head onto her crown plate while he leaned over her.

“You can’t honestly think I would let you leave after making such an _intoxicating_ sound.” Chellick’s vocals rumbled behind his words. He brushed the back of his hand over her left mandible as they raised into a smile. Nuna returned the gesture, reaching up with both of her hands to lightly stoke back against his own.

Chellick leaned down further taking a soft nip at her nose that caused her subvocals to immediately hum out, this time with little hesitation.

“I like your vocals.” He breathed with the flair of his fringe. His head tilted to the side encouraging her to touch him further.

“I know… because it’s cute.” Nuna’s voice sighed as she trailed the pads of her talons past his mandibles before curving under to his jaw.

“Fuck no.” Chellick growled, dropping his head down to nuzzle against the side of her face. As soon as his mandible passed over hers, a sharp whine escaped her throat causing him to lean down to his side and pull her with him till they were pressed flushed together. She was small against him. If Nuna was a human Chellick would have been sure his rough handling in the moment would have hurt her. But her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as her talons dragged underneath his fringe.

Immediately his body responded, sending his hands to her waist where he pressed her against him, dragging her leg over his hip with a single hand. Chellick could feel the thick hamstrings of her thigh as he ran his talons down her leg, pulling shreds of pant fabric with it. Every inch of his being was screaming for him to tear her apart.

He had been with his fair share of humans and asari, but nothing ever could compare to a turian taurin. To be able to rake one’s talons over the curve of a body was shear primal satisfaction. To be able to bite into flesh without risk of harm was raw pleasure.

“Your voice is sexy as hell.” His vocals dropped low as he drug his mandible across hers. Nuna lifted her chin as they parted, revealing the delicate most part of her neck to him. His subvocals sounded in approval, favorably accepting her submission before running the length of his tongue up her neck.

Spirits, she tasted as good as he had imagined. Earthy and sweet. He licked her again before nipping down her throat, scrapping along with his mandibles. She let out a soft whine, dragging her talons down the back of his neck till they hooked into the collar of his shirt.

“I don’t like this.” Nuna tugged at the tunic with a purr heavy in her vocals.

“You’re right.” Chellick sat up and pulled the top off over his head, “I don’t like it either.” His mandibles flicked into a smile as he threw it off to the side, “ And you know…” He leaned forward pulling her back to him by her blouse, “I don’t like this either.”

“You don’t?” Nuna laughed sitting up herself.

“Absolutely hate it.”He leaned forward brushing a single mandible against her own as he helped her remove it. Chellick ran his hands down her side as he guided Nuna back down onto the bed. Their vocals mingled and danced around one another’s as he gazed over her newly bare chest. Her deep auburn red plates were richly pigmented over her pale tan skin, creating a vibrantly pleasing contrast. His mandibles clicked against his jaw with approval as his gaze trailed down to her waist which tied in sharply to her hips.

“May I?” His talons dance along the hem of her form fitting pants. He glanced back up to see her approval before slowly pulling them down and unbuckling them above her spurs.

Chellick’s talons lingered as he trailed them over her bare spur and calf. Nuna’s vocals flitted in a high octave of approval. He still could barely believe this was happening, the taurin he had been pining after for so long was now laid out naked in his bed. As Chellick threw her pants to the side his hands ran up her legs with dragging talons. They curved around her hips as he continued admiring every aspect of her as though he need to commit it to memory.He could feel his member hardening in his sheath as he continued up her form leaving small nips and bites here and there.

As he neared her chest, her hands reached out guiding him back to press his crown plate against her. His hands continued to trail over her form as they stared into each other’s eyes. It was thenChellick could see the realization growing in her pupils. At this point she had to know. No normal fling of relief moved as slowly as he was taking things now. At this point he should have had her nearly bent in half, cumming into her as though life was about to end. But he couldn’t. He had pinned to long for this, to have her in his bed, able to touch her, and nib her, and hear her sing out solely for him.

Chellick could see it in Nuna eyes and the way the pads of her talons were caressing his zygomatic plates, she was realizing the extent of his affection.

“You’re in love with me.” She spoke barely above a whisper. Her words made Chellick completely freeze. Uncertainty was beginning to fill his chest. It was suffocating.

“Yes.” He managed to recover his voice. His head tilted to the side, leaning into one of her palms as though any moment she would pull away, “I’m in love with you.”

Nuna’s gaze softened upon his confession. She closed her eyes pulling his head down to meet hers. Chellick deeply purred, rubbing his brow against her.

“I don’t know what to say.” Her vocals keened to him, while her grip on his face tightened.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Chellick held his weight above her with one hand while the other came up to brush back against her fringe.

“But I don’t want to disappoint you.” Nuna looked back to him. Her brow plates furrowed while they continued to maintain their contact.

Chellick mandibles lifted his mandiblesinto a gentle smile. He knew it was rather soon. It had only been four months since the tourin she had expected to bond with was found out to be seeing his squad mate on the side for the past year. Her pain was still there. All he wanted to do was take it away.

“Just let me love you.” He dipped his head down to nuzzle his mandible against hers, nibbing her tenderly, “I have no expectations.”

Nuna’s tightly shut her eyes as she leaned into him. Chellick tightened his grip on her waist taking the opportunity to turn them both over so she was now resting on top of him.

“What are you doing?” She shifted to straddle his wait.

“Whatever you want.” His hands ran from her waist down over her thighs.

“Decian.” Nuna’s mandibles flicked up as she shook her head.

A deep chuckle vibrated in Chellick’s throat as he squeezed her legs, “What?”

“Stop.” She smiled down to him.

“Stop what?” He mused, proceeding to flirt at her with his vocals.

Nuna leaned down, tucking her arms under his fringe as she rested on his chest, “Making me feel things.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Chellick nipped at her nose with the lift of his chin, “To make you feel _all_ the things.” He trailed his touch up to her ass kneading it firmly as she began to rub down against him.

“Yeah?” She hummed tucking her head down into the crook of his neck, “Is that your goal?” The pads of her talons forcefully kneaded under his fringe, causing Chellick to groan as he pushed her hips down against him.

“More like a mission really.” He lifted his chin to reveal his neck to her. His mandibles clamped down as she bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, forcing him roll his hips up. As she released him the smooth of her tongue evened out the blued flesh with slow delicate licks that sent a chill down his spine.

“I never saw you as the submitting type.” Nuna’s mouth plates nipped at him between words.

“Hmmm,” Chellick trailed his talons across to her waist, “For you beautiful, I’d be anything.”

“Would you be pantless?” she grindded her hips down against him.

“Absolutely!”

Nuna laughed as he flipped them over in order to unbuckle his pants. Her gaze trailed down his figure taking note of every defined muscle that flexed under his plates. His figure was lean but striated to the bone. As he slipped off his pants, she couldn’t help but stare at the tapered deep blue head that was beginning to pear out of his cloaca.

“A blue boy, huh?” Nuna mused. Her mandibles clicked against her jaw as she watched Chellick tilt his head to the side and flair his fringe. He ran the palm of his hand down over his parting seam coaxing his member to full release for her to view in its entirety. It was not the longest she had seen but where he lacked in length, he made up in girth…. and it was a beautiful girth.

Nuna could feel herself moistening just from the sight as her slit began to open for him. The smirk on his mandibles and the flair of his nostril showed he could smell exactly what she was feeling.

“I’m glad you like what you see.” Chellick leaned towards her, gently spreading her legs as he did so.

“I’m glad you like what _you_ see.” She reached up, her subvocals purring rapidly, and took hold of his cowl. Chellick vocals deeply thrummed back as he followed her down till his crown plate rested against hers. He slid in between her legs, rubbing himself against her opening seam, relishing in her arousal.

“You have a condom don’t you?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his aural canal.

“I’m C-sec.” His head tilted with slight confusion, “You know I’m up to date on shots.”

“But _I’m_ not up to date on pills.” Nuna affectionately nipped at his mandible.

Chellick’s brow plates rose with curiosity, “Have you not-“ he quickly shut his mouth realizing this was not the best moment to question her on her sex life since Janus, “I’ll be right back.” He nibbed her sweetly, running his mandible across hers.

Swiftly, he made it over to his dresser opening the top drawer and pulled a single condom from its box. Turning around, he nearly froze in his spot at the sight of her lying naked across his bed, waiting for him.

“Spirits, your beautiful.” Chellick breathed, fully taking the sight of her in. Nuna’s vocals quivered with embarrassment before burying her face into the comforter beneath her.

“Just get back over here.” She mumbled through her arms.

Chellick climbed back onto the bed, running his talons over the curve of her back before dragging his mandibles down it leaving small nips in their wake. He opened the condom as she turned over, rolling it over his hardened length before moving between her legs. The pads of his talons ran across her slit which was opened and throbbing for him. Her hands stoked down his mandibles as he took hold of his penis and pressed the head to her opening.

Chellick’s eyes focused up on her’s and with a single pushed he slid in causing his mandibles to fall slack.

“Shit.” He panted, pulling her legs up over his hips as he leaned over her. She fit so perfectly around him. Nuna was a sensation completely her own. Her vocals sang out in pleasure as Chellick grindded against her before pulling back out, leaving nips down her throat.

“Spirits, you feel amazing.” He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest as he continued to slowly thrust into her, savoring every second, every sensation. Chellick didn’t want to let her go, he could feel it, this was his queen. She was meant to be his. Nuna had to feel it as well.

Her talons clung onto his carapace, not allowing any space to come between them. She couldn’t control her subvocals at all as they twitted and danced amongst his own bleeding into the thick air of the room. The way he moved inside of her, left him rubbing against all of her perfect spots. Never would she have imagined that her dear friend could make her feel the way that she was right now. That his cock would fill her so perfectly.

Chellick’s hands trailed to her waist as he began to urgently quicken his pace. The ridges of his member rubbing against her folds as he pulled out caused her to squeal and chirp beneath him.

He captured her face with a hand, forcing her to look up at him. His mandibles hung slack as he looked down upon her with a lidded gaze.

Nuna trailed her hands up his carapace till they rested behind his fringe as he began to pant heavily above her. The look in his eyes her told her more than anything he could ever say. For the first time in a long while she felt scared. Chellick truly did mean it when he said he loved her. His gaze didn’t lie. He was looking upon her with so much care and attention. Regardless of not having any expectations, Chellick wanted her to see his feelings. He wanted her to know that she had him.

Nuna couldn’t dwell on her fear of it all with the way he began thrusting in to her with strong deep motions that ended with his plates grindingagainst her. She pulled his head down to meet herswhile maintaining a a tight hold onhim. The way his ridges felt rubbing against her walls left her head spinning. She could feel the tension building up inside and it was causing her toes to begin to curl.

“Decian…” Nuna mewled closing her eyes tightly, unable to focus on anything except him. No other thoughts could enter her mind. No other worry or stresses. It was just him and her, and it was one of the best sensations she had ever felt.

“I’ve got you beautiful.” He growled dipping his head down to nip at her neck just as Nuna convulsed beneath him. Her voice freely trilled as his soon followed. Her body squeezed around him with such pleasure it finally sent him over the edge. Chellick stiffened with a final push, his hips shifting into her as he found his release.

Neither of them moved as they breathed eachother in. A deep purr vibrated from Chellick’s chest as he rubbed his head gently against Nuna’s, begging, pleading with her to return the gesture. After a moment of non-response, she finally kneaded her crown plate back causing his heart to nearly leap from his chest.

Carefully Chellick pulled himself out, keeping hold of the condom as he did so. He slipped away from the bed to discard his mess before quickly rejoining Nuna on the bed. Brining her back into his arms, Chellick curled around her as he pulled her against his chest. He couldn’t bear to let her go, not yet, not after the intimacy they just shared.

“Stay with me today.” His voice left him barely above a whisper.

“Don’t you have work?” Nuna looked up to him as he nuzzled his crown plate against hers.

“It’s fine.”

“Decian…” She rested her head into his shoulder nearly unable to keep her eyes open, “I’m a stalker _remember_ , I know you have work.”

A deep chuckle vibrated his chest as he hugged her closer, “They’ll survive one day.” He closed his own eyes, relished in their mixed post sex scents, “Besides, I still owe you an interview.”

  



End file.
